Songs From The Heart
by rebecca85
Summary: Meio High-school has a festival. Everybody is invited. But where is Kurama? Not your typical song-fic. HieixKurama (shounen-ai). [completed]
1. The Gathering

This story has been reposted for the errors it had in it. If you have red this, don't read again. You missed nothing.

"So, we're all here, huh?" Yusuke said watching each, Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru.

"But what the hell is keeping Kurama!" he puffed in annoyance looking around at the fair. A lot of people were gathered there. Meio High school fair was obviously a very popular event. Well, I guess geniuses do a better job at these things, he thought, mildly annoyed. Like they needed the money! Hah! But it seemed to be a big social event, Yusuke came to the conclusion.

There were a lot of different booths around, but Yusuke didn't even get to sniff the ramen booth or others, when Keiko dragged him to the promised place. Which, getting back to the problem at hand, was Kurama's suggestion. Well... invitation. He had given them free tickets to get inside, told them to meet at this 'stage' and then didn't showed himself.

Yusuke was actually surprised that Kurama had done anything like this. It's not that they didn't spent time together, but the redhead had invited everyone. ::I guess Koenma couldn't make it:: he thought briefly.::Kurama had said that his family was coming too, but promised to hang with us. Weird. Why had Kurama bothered inviting them at all? And what's more; How the hell Kurama had gotten the feisty fire demon along too?!::, he thought.

Yusuke looked at Hiei, who was a little farther eying his surroundings, the only visible action that showed that he wasn't that comfortable with all this crowd. Keiko and Botan were chatting something about smells - ::perfumes, I suppose:: - while Shizuru listened half-heartedly, smoking, and looking around as well. Kuwabara was telling Yukina a story, something about having had a dream which they were together watching the moon, suggestively. Yukina however missed the meaning behind and smiled gently saying that she liked the moon, witch she wished to watch sometime together with her brother if she ever would find him. Kuwabara's face dropped. Yusuke suppressed a laugh at the look and glanced at Hiei. Nothing. He was still looking people, his hands in his pockets, with a little annoyed frown. ::I think he didn't hear:: , Yusuke thought.

"So Hiei" Yusuke started, turning to Hiei, he being the sole person available. He shot Yusuke a glance as if warning him from saying something. ::So he had heard::, Yusuke thought, but paid no attention otherwise.

"What have you been doing?" he asked in a conversationally tone, continuing. The short boy shot a despising look at Yusuke and snorted.

"None of your business." With that he turned to resume what he was doing. Killing people with his death-stares. Not that anyone was even aware of that, except those who happened to look at him, for his odd clothing. Though meeting Hiei's glare, they soon founded something more important to look at. But Yusuke had to admit that they had their point. Black, seemingly heavy, cloak and a scarf(!) wasn't exactly your first choice at a bright, warm summer day. Okay, the scarf was white, but still! Why couldn't he wear casual clothes like all the others? Even Yukina did, though she would look normal even in her kimono.

"You really don't own more clothes then those, huh?" Yusuke said. It was more of a statement than a question. Hiei shifted his death-glare to Yusuke, frowning dangerously.

"So?" he asked quietly, his deep voice sounding like a grumble from an awoken bear. "Better than yours." he stated, measuring Yusuke from head to toe, eyeing his blue jeans, white T-shirt and the red jacket then turning away again.

"What?!" Yusuke shouted. He walked to Hiei and grabbed him from the collar and raised a fist.

"Say that again and...." Hiei merely watched Yusuke.

"Hn. And?" he snorted and pushed the detectives hand away from his collar. The others had froze to see, what Hiei would do in public, but breathed now again a little more freely.

Hiei looked up to Yusuke and stated calmly. "Do that again and I'll kill you."

Keiko hurried to hug Yusuke's hand tightly to draw his attention and calming him a little. "Maybe we should get our seats now. The show will start soon and there won't be any chairs left if we don't go." she reasoned looking at Yusuke who frowned.

"But we should wait Kurama. He said to meet us at 2.30 P.M. He shouldn't be that late." he fought the idea.

"Baka" Hiei said unexpectedly, startling everyone with his deep voice. "Kurama said that the show would start at 2.30 and that he would meet us here. That's two different things." Everyone stared the boy. Shizuru dropped her cigarette on the ground and stomp on it.

"Guess he's right. Let's go." she said ready to leave.

" 'Neechan!?!" Kuwabara yelled and looked his sister like she had just grown an extra head or something.

"Yes, Kazu-chan?" Shizuru asked steadily.

"You're actually agreeing with that shrimp?!" Kuwabara spoke in disbelief. With a swish movement of a fist and a smack, Kuwabara suddenly founded himself on the ground with a sore spot in the head.

"Now. Shall we?" Shizuru asked in a suppressed tone, forcing a smile, an eyebrow twitching. Keiko giggled and leaded Yusuke to the seats, followed by a steady Shizuru and an (also) giggling Botan. Hiei glanced at his sister, but went to take a seat too, when he noticed her leaving behind. Yukina leaned to Kuwabara.

"Kazuma-san? Are you okay?" she questioned him with her sweet and quiet voice. Kuwabara sat up rubbing his head and shot a look to his sister's direction. Shizuru failed to notice. She had already gotten seated along with the others. They were occupying an entire row with a couple of empty seats reserved to Kurama or others. Kuwabara raised his eyes to Yukina and grinned goofily.

"I'm fine Yukina-chan! Because you're with me." he stated smiling widely a hand behind his head. Yukina looked at Kuwabara a little confused.

"Do you want me to heal you?" she asked hesitantly, not understanding. Kuwabara stopped laughing.

"N-no!" he stuttered and quickly stood up, blushing.

"Shall we go?" he asked trying to cover up the situation. Yukina relaxed when she saw that he was all right, and nodded smiling. From his seat, Hiei snorted disapprovingly.


	2. Show Time

Standard disclaimers apply. frown Always the same drill.

Warnings: Language? Shortness... . ; Sorry...

rebecca: You'll be needing these songs in some point: Kurayami ni Akai Bara - Romantic Soldier and Wild wind. Both are Yu Yu Hakusho songs.

And thank you Jamie, for your review. It really made my day. Gosh. My first review... And I did promise to update when that happens, didn't I? Well, here it goes.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 2: Show begins

The seated crowd was chatting away excitedly. Along the bench rows that were divided in two sections, walked a several Meio High school girls in matching dresses selling drinks and refreshments and advising camera-usage. At the big stage at font was a set of drums, three electric guitars, one ordinary guitar, a two-keyboarded synthesizer and other instruments. Up front stood a lonely microphone.

Yusuke looked around, bored. The other watchers seemed all to be relatives of the competitors. Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, lovers.... Yusuke sighed. Why was he here?! If just a friend of Kurama's was going to compete, why had he had to drag all of them with him? And speaking of the devil...

"Where the hell is Kurama?!" Yusuke sighed irritated. Keiko looked at him.

"I'm sure he's on his way. Don't worry." she tried to comfort the short- tempered boy.

"He'll soon miss the whole show if he's more late.." Yusuke said exasperated. He was annoyed at the fact that the host was missing while he had to stick here. No too typical for Kurama, either, being late that is.

Silence fell over the audience and Yusuke turned to look at the stage. A young girl had walked over to the microphone and she tappet it. 'TAP, TAP, TAP' was heard all around. Hiei was shifting uncomfortably and looking around. The girl took the microphone to her hand and started.

"Hello everyone and welcome! My name is Hiroko Tanimori and I'll be your host for this event." The girl announced smiling widely. Yusuke saw Hiei, two seats away, tense up and ready to kill, gripping his katana. The boy leaned to the shorter one and whispered.

"Hiei, it's magnified with electricity." he explained. The fire demon turned to Yusuke and blinked a few times with a blank expression, saying nothing. The he nodded a little in comprehension and relaxed slightly, releasing his katana, but remaining ready. Yusuke sighed and shook his head a trifle, then moved he's attention to the girl again.

"This year class 2-D has organized a 'best band' competition." the girl, Hiroko, started explaining.

"We have seven entrants, who'll all play one song. There will be five minute brake between each performer, for the next ones to get everything ready. The song has a time-limit of seven minutes, though I must say, it has been in vain, on my opinion, for none of the songs are announced to be longer than five minutes or so." she winked to the audience, covering one side of her mouth, as if sharing a secret only between her and them. Some laughed at this statement but Hiroko soon continued.

"During the cessation there will also be given points. Whichever band scores the highest points, will be given a check worthy of 10 000 yen!" The crowd breathed in shock. "They are free to use the money for the benefit of their band or in some other way they see appropriate. Our official judges are… "

Up front, in the first row, five people stood up and turned to face the audience.

"Hey...? Botan started in awe. "Isn't that Kaito-kun?" she asked.

"What?!" Kuwabara almost yelled. Everyone looked closely.

"What is he doing here too?" Yusuke asked tiredly, giving up trying to figure what was going on. ::First everybody is invited, I mean everybody, then Kaito is there too but Kurama is not:: Yusuke thought, trying to get some order in his thoughts, but with no success. ::Maybe Kaito is invited too... Then what is he doing there?!::

"Fist our mathematics' teacher, Hamamoto Seiki." Hiroko announced. Mid-aged man in a grey suit bowed.

"Second is our head of our cafeteria, Ooka Kazuko." Kind looking old lady with a white shirt and a blue skirt smiled to the spectators and bowed.

"Since our schools top student couldn't make it, the third judge is our schools second best student, Yuu Kaito." Kaito bowed vacant.

"And our final judges are the representatives of our music club, which kindly borrowed the equipment, the president Koyanagi Taikan," A boy with a serious face bowed. He wore jeans and a white chemise.

"And the vice president Yukodo Nanami." A girl with a smile bowed. She had strait black trousers, a deep shade of pink shirt and a purple striped vest open. When Hiroko started speaking again, they resumed their seats.

"And without any further ado, let the competition begin!"

Everyone clapped in agreement and some even whistled. Hiroko changed the microphone to her left hand.

"The first partakers are our classes very own band, the ones behind this great happening, with a little extra treat for the girls." Hiroko said suggestively smiling and winked to the audience. Then she took breath straightening up and showing the direction of her right with her whole right arm, palm up.

"May I introduce you 'The Upright House'!" Two boys and two girls walked at the stage and went to the instruments. One boy went for drums the other took an electric guitar. The other girl also took an electric guitar and the last girl went for the two-keyboarded synthesizer. Hiroko continued raising her voice.

"And their new lead singer: Minamino Shuichi!!" Kurama walked to the stage holding his own microphone, smiling.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

rebecca: Yes, this is short. But it was the perfect place to end it!


	3. Let The Match Begin!

Standard disclaimers apply: Do I really have to do this?

Warnings!: Hiei offends Kurama! So watch out, Kurama -fans. (Okay, that really wasn't a warning, yeah....) There's just going to be some more hints of HieixKurama relationship. And.... That's about it.

rebecca: And again, you'll need the songs Kurayami Ni Akai Bara - Romantic Soldier and Yasei no Kaze y (Like the wind in the wilderness) or Wild Wind, which are both Yu Yu Hakusho songs. Though, only the first one will be needed in this chapter. Gasp! ¨clamps a hand to her mouth¨ That was a spoiler! (What a shock.)

I really don't have anything to do with this chapters plot. They are the voices in my head! (Oh, shouldn't have to you that.) But it's true, the writing just comes out and I really don't have much saying in the matter. ¨sigh¨ Well, then. Enjoy!

Oh, and btw. The statements of the voices are in NO offence to the seiyuus. They do a remarkable good job! Yay, them! I just had to put that little thing in there. I wasn't me! The voices, you know. The voices.

When I find that English isn't enough, I turn to Japanese.... If you don't understand the language, this might be of some help for You (what a commercial):

-san - Polite Japanese endings are: -san, -chan, -kun, -bo and might be others, and are added after a persons name. -sensei means 'teacher'. -shihan and -sama means 'master' and sempai is an upperclasserman or somehow above you. (just if you wanna know)

otousan - father. Kurama is so polite. ¨tear¨ He even calls his step-father father. How beautiful. Shorter version is 'tousan. And okaasan or 'kaasan is mother, oniichan or 'niichan is big brother and otouto is little brother. The 'o' brings more respect.

Ankokukyo - Forlorn hope. One of the three grand treasures of darkness. The mirror -thingy.

Ne? - right? (or something)

minna - everybody

seiyuu - a voice actor

The songs are translated in the chapter, so.... I'm not putting them here.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 3: Let the mach begin!

The gang looked up to the stage in awe while everyone else gave a big applause, the girls screaming with excitement. Even Hiei's face had dropped by the surprise.

"Isn't that Kurama?" Kuwabara asked slowly.

"It is!!" Yusuke shouted starting to applause loudly.

"But what is he doing there?" Kuwabara asked confused but none the less applauding also.

"Singing, of course!" Shizuru gritted her teeth and whacked him on the head. "Really... Why do I have to have an idiot as a brother." she sighed and took a new cigarette from her pocket.

"He's going to.... sing?" Hiei asked with his deep voice. Everybody turned to him with questioning looks.

"Seems like it. You do know what singing is, right, Hiei-san?" Keiko enquired from the fire demon gingerly. Hiei shot a look at Keiko.

"Of course I know what singing is, you--" No one thankfully got to find out what Keiko was, because Kurama started speaking, after the grand applause, and Hiei turned to listen.

"Good afternoon! My name is Minamino Shuichi, nice to meet you." The green-eyed beauty started, capturing the audience immediately by his melodic voice. "Before we start, let me introduce you the band 'The Upright House'!" He turned a little to the band.

"At the drums, Shiroyama Masato!" Kurama, raising an arm, pointed and the audience applauded. The boy had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a sleeveless shirt and jeans. He bowed and gave a little demonstration of his skills.

"At the first guitar, Iwasaki Kohei!" The other boy bowed at the applauding and showed his skills a little too. He had shoulder-length light blue hair and grey eyes. He wore tight black trousers, a white t-shirt and a blue collar-shirt open. He smiled to Kurama, who proceeded.

"At the second guitar, Fujita Saeko!" The girl bowed, showed a little piece of playing and smiled brightly. She had soft pink hair in a high ponytail and dark purple eyes and she wore a corset-like black shirt with pink, transparent, sleeves, a black pleated skirt almost to her knees and pink tights.

"And last but not least, at the keyboard, Maruya Kiomi!" The girl bowed and played a short, complicate, song. Her hair was dark-green, almost black, and reached to her shoulders. Her eyes, however, were bright shade of jade. Competing with Kurama's, but not matching. She had a whole white dress, with green garnish sewing. A white, decorated, tissue-belt indicated her waist, the sleeves were short and the neck was carved in square and she had white lace gloves, with no fingers.

"Now let us finally begin." Kurama said turning to the audience again. He wore a white Chinese-style shirt with 3/4 sleeves with a big red rose on his left shoulder, so that the green leaves reached to his waist and back, and black tight trousers which reached to his calves only, leaving a half of them bare.

"Our song is Kurayami ni Akai Bara (Red rose on the Darkness) - The Romantic Soldier. This song is dedicated to my special one." he ended looking in the gang's direction. Yusuke turned to Keiko and then others but everyone just exchanged questioning looks.

"Hiei, do you know who this 'special one' is?" Yusuke asked looking his direction.

"Why should I know?" he grunted in reply.

"Well, you hang with him the most. I just thought you'd seen the mystery girl." Yusuke shrugged.

"Hn." was all Hiei said then turning away looking annoyed. Then the music started and everyone went silent, listening.

Kurama looked suddenly very serious and faced down his eyes closed. The microphone hang in his right hand at his side. The music played softly around him and filling the whole stage, magnified with electricity. Then Kurama lifted the microphone to his mouth and raised his head a little revealing bright green orbs.

"Saa... samishisa ni... kawaita... tamashii yo (Oh soul, dried up by loneliness)" His solf alto sounded quiet, as if breaking if going any louder, vibrating a little.

"Saa... tatta ima... yuuki wo... sakase! (right now, let courage bloom!)" his voice grew louder and steadier, as if getting more confidence. He raised his eyes too, to look at the audience challengingly. He was in his element.

"Maru de kurai daichi ni saku (just like a red rose)" His voice was now strong and he took a step forward to make his point.

"Akai bara no you ni sa (blooming in the dark earth)" He raised his arm slowly palm up and started to tap his left foot along the music.

"Daremo ga. jibun to. tatakau soldier (Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves)" he sang the chorus, pressing his palm at his chest.

"Kurushimi. fumikoe. ashita wo sagasu (Overcoming suffering, looking for tomorrow)" he made a fist in emotion and strangely to Yusuke, it seemed that he looked at Hiei. : : Well the song is quite fitting for him.. : :

"Soldier of love" he extended his hand again while his alto went down, finally clearly affirming his sex. That was the only giveaway.

"Che. English again. Thought the 'rose whip' would've been enough." Kuwabara mumbled but was soon hushed by four women.

"You too Yukina-chan....?" Kuwabara asked in despair.

"I just want to hear. We will talk after, ne, Kazuma-san?" Yukina suggested quietly smiling. Kuwabara nodded promptly, smiling too.

"Aa.. nemurazu-ni. nayanda. yoake ni. (Out of the sleepless, worried dawn,)" his alto was again restrained.

"Aa.. umareta-yo. atarashii jibun (a new me has been born.)" At the 'me' (jibun) Kurama placed his palm again on his chest.

"Kurayami kara. noboru asahi (The morning sun rising out of the darkness)" his hand raised again to show the world.

"Ore-no mune-ni. hirogaru (unfolds in my heart)" his hand went to a fist next his heart and Kurama looked somewhere distant. Then the chorus started again.

"Anata-wo. mamotte. tatakau soldier (I'm a soldier fighting to protect you)" Again strangely Kurama's intense look was pointed to them with his extended hand. : : Who is he singing to? : : Yusuke pondered wanting to know.

"Ai koso. kiseki wo. umidasu chikara (Love is the power to give birth to miracles)" Kurama looked really determinant.

"Soldier of love" he closed his eyes but opened them again and moved away. Iwasaki Kohei came to the front to make an exceptionally difficult play with his guitar enjoying it to the fullest. Kurama looked smiling at him. Then he stepped in front of the boy and he finished his play and went back to his place.

"Daremo ga. jibun to. tatakau soldier (Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves)" the guitars were quiet now and Kurama smiled to the audience encouragingly.

"Kurushimi. norikoe. ashita wo tsukame (Overcome suffering and grasp tomorrow)" he looked really hopeful.

"Anata wo. mamotte. tatakau soldier (I'm a soldier fighting to protect you)" he sang face bright, still looking you-know-where and now the guitars were back too.

"Ai koso. kiseki wo. umidasu chikara (Love is the power to give birth to miracles)" It was as if he was convincing this 'special one' about something trough this song. Kurama placed his hand (yet again) to his chest.

"I'm a soldier" his last lyrics went. He sang them strongly and closed his eyes. Then his microphone dropped to his side and he stood motionless with closed eyes.

The music reached its end. Kurama lifted his head and smiled to the audience. Huge applause broke. People even stood up to applause. Yusuke added a little of his own and whistled hard.

The band didn't stay to the end, though. Kurama thanked the audience and they vanished to the back. The announcer-girl, Hiroko, stepped forward applauding also.

"Ladies and gentleman! That was the Upright House! Or course with their new lead singer, Minamino Shuichi!" Greater applause. Hiroko smiled.

"Now then, for the points. What will our respectful judges give to this splendid performance? The scale is from four up to ten points. Therefore the maximum is fifty points!" The girl looked at the first row.

"Now first, Hamamoto-sensei.... and his points are.... nine!" Most of the audience cheered.

"And next is our Ooka-san.... And the points are... Ten!" More cheering.

"What's this? The _first_ band is collecting quite the points!" Hiroko laughed.

"And then our respectable second best student, Yuu-kun!" The announcer took a brake and looked at the spectators. "Do I really have to tell you, why Minamino-san couldn't make it?" She asked winking and tipped her head slightly to her side. The audience laughed a little.

"And Yuu-kun gives...seven points." Everybody was a little stunned.

"Well... Lets move on! And Koyanagi-kun gives.... Eight points!" Cheering.

"And - borrowing Minamino-san - last but not least: Yukodo-chan! And her points are.... Ten!" Loud cheering.

"Wow! Two tens! And that makes their points forty-four (44) points in total! Give a big applause for our first contestants!" A big applause.

"And now our second partakers, who are........."

Yusuke and the others made their way to back stage after hearing the results. They looked for a flaming red head which was a dead give-away. Soon enough they founded him surrounded by a swarm of girls. But rather that smiling slightly and being normally polite Yusuke could definitely spot signs of panic of him. : :That's odd.: : he thought, but when got closer he understood.

"Minamino-_san_! Just tell us; _who is she_?! We must know! Are you really taken?!" The questions continued, like no ending, all the girls throwing different questions as soon as they came up with them.

"Oi! Kurama! Come here!" Yusuke shouted thinking of saving the fox, but Kurama only shot a look at them before shooing the girls off again. "Kurama!" He tried again, before he felt a nudge in his ribs. Yusuke looked at his side to find Keiko frowning at him.

"It's Shuichi, you baka. Minamino Shuichi." She said. Yusuke blinked and then the information sunk in.

"Oh." He said, finally understanding. The detective turned again to Kurama, but hesitated. What was he supposed to call him? Then he just shrugged. Like it _really_ made any difference in the situation. Kurama probably just wanted to be saved.

"Oi, Shuichi! Get over here!" He yelled. The reaction was memorable. All the girls went silent and turned to them, eyeing them suspiciously. Kurama shot Yusuke a thankful glance and started to make farewells, against the girls' protests and hasty questions, and finally got rid of them. He walked over to the gang ever-so-gracefully. He gained quite a lot of looks on the way.

"Thank you, Yusuke-kun." The green-eyed beauty said warmly. : :Damn he's beautiful. If I wasn't interested in Keiko, who'd knew. Kurama was a good second. But. He seems to be taken. I wonder who's the lucky bastard?: : Yusuke thought. Aloud he just dismissed the thanks with a wave of his hand, but decided to ask anyway.

"I couldn't help hearing what they were demanding from you. So?" Yusuke left the rest to hang in the air.

"So, what?" Kurama asked with innocent eyes.

"Who are you going out with?!" Yusuke asked back impatiently. The fox demon moved his gaze somewhere in the sky and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well... I don't think I can say that..." He said avoiding the question.

"Of course you can! Now spit it out. Who has finally captured the lonely fox?" Yusuke pushed eagerly. And it seemed that he wasn't only one interested. Keiko looked at Kurama with her eyebrows raised and Kuwabara was with Yukina next to Yusuke and looked expectantly at red head. Yusuke could just picture the others leaning unconsciously closer to hear the answer. When Kurama had studied the land beneath him in an awkward silence awhile, Shizuru came closer.

"Hey no sweat, gorgeous. You don't have to tell if you can't. I think your 'special one' would appreciate it too." She winked at him smiling like she understood something. To their surprise, Kurama blushed slightly and only nodded looking again anywhere but them.

"So, Kurama." Keiko started. "What is all this?" She motioned at the fair and the stage, including to her question all of it. The fox demon smiled and started to explain.

"Well, our class thought of it and dragged me into it too. They made an offer that I couldn't refuse." He smiled, explaining shortly. They raised eyebrows at the statement.

"Offer?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan and Shizuru asked in unison.

"They promised to leave me alone for a whole year." Kurama said smiling still. "The girls will just stay away from me and the boys wont be asking me in any of the club activities or anything. Just leaving me alone." He ended.

"Well," Yusuke started slowly. "I guess that's a good bargain. Taking your popularity in account. I wouldn't be doing anything with a promise like that. Everybody are already avoiding me. After being dead and resurrected, I pretty much lost all the 'fans' I ever had." He grinned. They laughed about it. I really wasn't any surprise. Being the schools delinquent didn't help either.

"Shuu dear, here you are." Said a frail woman's voice. They turned to look at a kind looking brown haired woman accompanied by a man with glasses and a brown haired boy.

"Mother." Kurama smiled to the woman and embraced her. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Nonsense, Shuichi-kun. Of course we'll come to watch your performance." The man, Mr. Hatanaka said.

"Thank you, otousan." Kurama said warmly.

"So these are all your friends, Shuu-kun?" Kurama's mother, Shiori, asked looking at the gang inquiringly.

"Yes, mother. They are."

"Ah! Hello Hiei-san. You are here too." Shiori breathed happily. All eyes turned to the fire demon questioning. : :Shiori knew Hiei?!: : Yusuke thought. Surprisingly Hiei looked rather embarrassed and really cute, searching the ground with his gaze.

"Hello, Mrs. Hatanaka." He said quietly. The gang was having a heart-attack at the politeness in his voice. Well, except Kurama.

"We would like to have you dinner again sometime, if you can make it, Hiei." Shiori continued. The koorime looked really lost and absolutely adorable. The usual frown had disappeared and he looked at her with wide-eyes, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sure Hiei will join us dinner soon again, mother. But lets have him think about it, okay?" Kurama talked in.

"Sure, Shuu-kun." She answered. "Anytime you want, Hiei-san." She continued to the spiky haired boy. The she turned to Yusuke.

"Your name was Yusuke, right?" She asked. The boy only nodded in answer. "Well, thank you for coming to see me in the hospital. It was very nice of you."

Yusuke was lost awhile. Hospital? Ah, right. When Kurama invited him there to show the reason for using the Ankokukyo and saved his mother from that illness. And would've died if Yusuke hadn't interfered. The understanding spread across his face.

"Oh, it was nothing. I enjoyed to see more of Kura-- Shuichi's life. It was really nice to meet you. I'm glad you're well now." He tired to be polite the best he could. The he remembered to add: "And this is my girlfriend, Keiko." Shiori smiled to them the same warm smile that could often see in Kurama's lips. The resemblance was remarkable.

"May I introduce you to the rest as well?" Kurama asked her mother and, without really expecting an answer, started to point out his friends.

"This is Kuwabara Kazuma-san. He came to your wedding, remember?" He said. Shiori smiled and nodded. Kuwabara grinned goofily and nodded too, muttering something like. "Nice to meet you."

"This is Kuwabara's big sister, Shizuru-san." The fox continued. The women nodded to each other.

"This is Yukina-san. She is... um..." Kurama staggered off. How does he introduces her? Not as Hiei's sister, surely? : :Ah, Hiei will kill me for this. But that's a problem then.: :

"Kuwabara's girlfriend." he finally continued and didn't dare to look at the fire demon's direction. He could, though, feel the hot anger emitting from him. Kuwabara, on the other hand, looked utterly pleased with him self.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Yukina's sweet voice said and she bowed deep. Shiori looked pleasantly surprised and bowed too in answer. Though, she only said "Yoroshiku."

"Well, the rest you--" Kurama started, but saw Botan's angry face. He sweatdropped.

"And this is Botan. She is... well... Yusuke's friend." that's the better he could think of, considering the options. The truth didn't do and if she was introduced as _his_ friend, the consequences terrified him, as he would have to explain over and over again to his mother that she wasn't his girlfriend. Yusuke's friend was safer.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you all, since Shuichi hardly ever brings anyone home."

"Mother!"

"Well, you don't. And you know it. You really should show to your friends our house, sometime. I could even get out of the way." Shiori offered.

"That is very nice of you, mother, but I'm sure --"

"Sure we'll come!" Yusuke suddenly shouted. "Ne, minna? Let's go see where Kurama lives!" he continued looking everybody.

"It's Shuichi!" Keiko hissed to the reckless boy and nudged him hard on the ribs. Yusuke just looked puzzled.

"It would be nice to come, sometime. Thank you, Mrs. Hatanaka." Shizuru said in and Shiori's confused face melted into a smile.

"Yes, please do. I would really like that."

"So, you don't know this mystery date either, huh?" Shizuru asked leaning to her.

"No, Shuu-kun hasn't told me anything. I didn't even know he had one, before now." Shiori said just as confidentially back. But it wasn't like everybody else didn't hear. So all the eyes landed on Kurama, who smiled uncomfortably.

"M-mother, shouldn't you be going already?" The red head asked nervously trying to change the subject.

"Aww... That's a little cold, Shuichi-_kun._" Kuwabara said and came to stand next to Kurama.

"Why don't you tell us who's the lucky girl?" He continued and took Kurama in a head-lock and mussed his red locks in a terrible mess while the fox tried to unleash himself, gagging. Shiori laughed a little behind her hand. She hardly ever got to see her son so happy. And these friends of his seemed to bring more sides from him. First she was a little worried at the messed-up group but now seeing her son struggling against that tall boy, arguing with him and blushing in the end, made her feel more at ease. Her son had truly found nice people around him. They even had a nickname for him.

"Well, I really do must go. I have to make dinner, yet, so you just have fun by your selves a little longer." Shiori said. They turned to her, Kurama still trying to get his hair in place.

"You are all welcome to come by any day you want. It was pleasure to meet so many Shuu-kun's friends. You better bring them by someday, Shuu dear." She half-jokily threatened. Kurama smiled and embraced his mother.

"Sure thing, mom." He said and let go.

"Bye, then!" Shiori waved.

"Bye, bye!" They all said and the girls waived as she walked away with her husband and son.

"You have a really nice mother, Kurama-kun"

"Thank you, Keiko. I think so too." Kurama answered smiling warmly after his mother.

"So what are we doing next then, Kurama?" Yusuke asked his hands behind his head waiting for action.

"What would you like to do?" the green-eyed beauty answered, but then seemed to realize something. "How about we get some ice-cream?"

They looked at him then at each others. It was a weird proposition, so suddenly, but...

"Yea." Yusuke said. "Why not." He shrugged. They made their way to a close ice-cream cart and picked one each. Yusuke got chocolate, Keiko strawberry, Kuwabara rum-raisin, Yukina plain vanilla, Shizuru liquorice, Botan mango-melon and Hiei mint-chocolate. But when they were all enjoying their cones, they noticed.

"Didn't you want ice-cream, Kurama?" Keiko suddenly asked.

"It's okay. I don't like sweets that much, so I'll pass this time." Kurama explained smiling. They just studied his cheerful appearance suspiciously. Yukina missed the others distrust, though, thinking that the reason was a good one.

"You really sing beautifully, Kurama-san." She smiled to him.

"Well, thank you very much, Yukina." The fox-spirited man smiled widely.

"Show-off." Said a quiet voice, but was hard to miss due to it's deepness.

"What did you say Hiei?" Kurama asked sounding dangerous.

"Show-off." He said more clearly.

"Singing isn't that easy, you know. And we got 44 points of 50, which is probably the highest score yet."

"Hn." He snorted. "I could beat you anytime. You got more looks than talent."

"Hiei!" Kurama blushed in anger. "Fine! If your so confident in your self, let me see _you_ sing!" He shot back, really hurt by the accusation.

"Fine." Hiei shrugged. "Anytime, fox. Anytime."

"Fine! Then you enter the band competition too."

"I don't have a band." Hiei responded.

"I think I can help." Keiko said in looking confident. "I've played keys in our music-class -band for years now. I'll do the melody."

"I don't want to miss _this_. I'm in too!" Yusuke shouted excitedly.

"What can you do?" Keiko asked dismissively looking her boyfriend down her nose.

"For your information, I have had an electric guitar since I was ten!" He shouted back.

"I'm in too!" Kuwabara said suddenly.

"What does the oaf want to say now." Hiei rolled his eyes. Kuwabara glared at him.

"I am so going to see you make a fool of your self." He said gritting his teeth. "But I happen to know how to play the drums, so if you want beat, I'm your man." He said seriously. "And Yukina-san can watch me looking so cool, right, Yukina-san?!" He asked the koorime excitedly. Yukina smiled and nodded affirmative. Kuwabara absolutely shone.

"But I'm not singing alone." Hiei growled at Kurama who arched an eyebrow. "You're coming too. And if we get more points than your band I get your share of the price money. But if we get less...." Hiei said looking dangerous, and obviously said the rest telepathically since Kurama's eyes suddenly widened and he gulped and nodded weakly. But their conversation seemed to last a little longer since Kurama suddenly started to look competitive and determinant. "You're on." He said aloud and nodded.

"Well, then. We have a band! What would be our song, then?" Yusuke asked and rubbed his hands enthusiastically.

"'Wild wind.'" Came the firm answer from Hiei. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "That's a pretty complicated song. We'll be needing another guitar player, a tambourine and some seriously skilled keys."

"Hey! I can play the 'Wild wind'!" Keiko shouted.

"You can? Wow." Her boyfriend was amazed. "Well that's easy then. We'll just need the other player."

"I can ask Iwasaki-kun." Kurama said. They turned to him eyebrows raised.

"He's the one that played in first guitar in our band." He explained.

"And I can play the tambourine." Shizuru offered looking mildly interested. "I'm not deaf, you know." She added at her brother's amazed expression.

"Well, it's settled then. Kurama, you go ask that, what's-his-name, and we'll enter. It's match time!" Yusuke said eagerly.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

rebecca: The name of the band… Why, oh, why did I have to come up with a name like that. And the next name… I'm just not even going to start.


	4. Recruiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Got it? Good.

Claimer: I do own Iwasaki, though. He's mine! MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAA! He really is my invention and developed his own personality on the way. I really didn't knew he was...well… You find out. And the whole storyline is mine as the other people like Hiroko Tanimori (announcer-girl), Yukodo Nanami (judge), Koyanagi Taikan (judge), Ooka Kazuko (boss of café), Hamamoto Seiki (math teacher), Fujita Saeko (2.guitar), Shiroyama Masato (drums) and Maruya Kiomi (keys)! All mine! MINE! (I'll stop now.) (Lending is possible, though. Ask and I'll answer.)

rebecca: The story didn't go exactly the way I liked it, but like it ever does. e.e A new point of view! Yay! And it stays the whole chapter. -.- And thanks to that: No dictionary needed! Woot!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 4: Recruiting

Iwasaki Kohei was chattering with his friends when they all suddenly looked over his shoulder curiously and quieted down. He blinked at them in surprise and when he was sure something was happening behind him, he turned. He could see the stunningly beautiful lead singer make his way to them. He was confused. : :Surely Minamino isn't coming here, right?: : he frowned.

He had set his eyes on the boy the first day he even saw him and got only to the point having to talk to him, when he was forced to make that damn promise. Actually it was all the girls' idea, a reluctant one, and Masato had agreed without a second thought so he had no other choice but to agree also. Then again, Minamino never did show any interest on anyone, boy or girl. This made him worry that Minamino-san had already someone and today it was confirmed. He was awfully jealous, but tried his best not to show this to anyone. The red-head made his way actually to him and smiled that always warm smile that guaranteed to lift my spirits, no matter the situation and looked me in the eye with those absolutely intriguing green eyes of his. : :God, he's gorgeous.: : Was my thought. Then I noticed that Minamino was watching me with some concern. : :Did I just missed something?: : Evidently yes.

"Iwasaki-kun? Are you all right?" Minamino said again questioning.

"Yes, Minamino-san. I'm fine. What were you asking?" Because he surely was. And seemed worried that I hadn't herd.

"I was asking, could we talk a little?" : :Well, I was right enough. Aww, he looks so cute when he's worried! And of me! Wonder what he wants to talk about...?: :

"Yes, of course." I hurriedly answered, and maybe just too eagerly. Hope he didn't notice. Minamino gave an odd look, but didn't comment on it. We walked a little further away from the curious friends, but soon Minamino spoke.

"I and my friends would like to take part at the band competition, but we need another guitar. Would you be so kind and help us?" He asked looking pleading. "You can get a part of the reward if we win." He added hopefully. Of course I couldn't tell that I wanted something way different and that only the fact that he had asked, made me melt and say 'yes'. So I decided to answer something more simple.

"I don't need any of that. I'm glad just to play. And I would really like to see your friends, Minamino-san." I said waving a hand to dismiss any problems. He smiled so brightly at me, that suddenly I wasn't so sad about the promise. Gosh, if I get this for promising to stay away, why didn't I do so sooner?! He was so friendly with me and even ready to introduce his friends. Like I had become one over the two weeks we prepared this, after I had tried the very thing for almost two years! Luc-ky!

"That is very nice of you, Iwasaki-kun." : :The way he says my name... Oh, my god! I just have to find out who is he going out with! Maybe the 'friends' know....: :

"It's really nothing! Well, now: Who are these friends? Some from our school? What song are you playing? And do you have a name yet for your band?" I questioned him like a professional and started to walk where he had come from. He quickly took the pace and lead and answered just as pro as I had.

"They aren't from our school, I just know them. Wild wind and honestly I haven't even thought about it yet." We laughed a little together. This was funny. Then I raised my eyebrows in amazement.

"Wild wind, huh? You really have everybody else? This is hard to believe. That's one hell of a song. So you are singing again?"

"Yes and yes, we do. Believe or not. It's a great song, I know. Not just. Hiei is singing with me." Minamino smiled tenderly. : :Ouch! That really hurt! There is someone that can compete with his voice and he talks about this person so sweetly? I must meet this Hiei.: :

"Oi! Kurama! Is this him?" A sudden voice startled me from my jealousy. Somehow I knew it was for us. Especially after Minamino looked abruptly to the voices direction and smiled looking slightly uncomfortable. : :Kurama?: :

"Yusuke." He sighed to the widely grinning boy with slicked hair. : :I couldn't be. Urameshi Yusuke? The Sarayashiki High's worst delinquent? With Minamino?!: : He was dressed in a white T-shirt, blue jeans and a red train-coat. : :Ugh. Famous or not, doesn't this person have any style? Besides the I'm-so-ganst -look?: : was my firs thought. I was interested, though, for what Minamino had to say next.

"I told you to call me 'Shuichi' here." He said sounding tired. This was a whole new Minamino for me. So many expressions in ten minutes. Wow.

"Aww... Kurama. You're getting cold again." Said a really tall and ugly guy with orange hair besides this 'Yusuke'-person. He was wearing blue jeans also and some yellow sweater. : :Gods, why does he hang with these people?!: :

"Oh, no you don't." The red-head said suddenly, raised his hands in front of him and took a pace back away from the tall boy.

"My hair still hasn't recovered the last one, so don't even think about it, Kuwabara-kun." He continued. What the hell was going on?! He was hanging with the two worst delinquents of Sarayashiki High?! : :Did I already mention that this was a whole new Minamino? Scratch that. This was a whole new person. With a name 'Kurama'.: :

The rest of his party seemed to follow the two first-ones. A very mixed-up group, if I may say. First came a person called 'Keiko'. She had a simple cream-colored dress with little violet flowers which was actually quite nice. : :Now if she would do something with her hair...: : She played the keys. I was amazed. She could really do that? Yusuke -guy seemed to be in with me and teased the girl about it, but got heavily on the head for it. I winced at that. They seemed to be involved. Then there came a sweet little girl to bow at me and was overly polite and was introduced as this Kuwabara -guy's girlfriend. How in the world had he gotten her? Mystery to me. She was in a nice blue dress, which went great with her hair. She was really beautiful in her little sweet way. No comparison to Minamino, though. Then a way too happy girl jumped in front of me to introduce herself as Botan. She had jeans too - fashion around them, maybe? - and a tight pink shirt. Then there was an elderly woman - though only five years, or so - smoking further away. She just nodded and said to be the oaf's (? Ah, Kuwabara. Right.) sister, Shizuru. Then I saw a shorter boy standing other side of the group hands crossed at his chest and dressed on all black except a white scarf. : :Well, here we go! Someone with a little sense on fashion! The act goes just too well with the dress. Well, this kind of person I've imagined Minamino to hang with. Not any rascals or bubbly girls.: :

Iwasaki made his way to him curiously. He just -had- to talk to this boy. If he was right, this was the other lead-singer. Strangely the other seemed to freeze at my actions. I just let it pass. This boy.... Fascinating!

"You must be the famous Hiei-san." I said firmly to him. He shot a quick look at me, as if I were ... Some kind of danger...? An enemy...? Weird act from a boy of his age. Seriously, he couldn't be older than I, now could he? Most likely younger. He glared the other group as if to blame them at my intrusions. He really had an act made to perfection. Then he glanced me again, now like he was bored, measuring me from tip to toe quickly, then resumed to watch somewhere else again. But I was set to make him talk to me. Come on! He was going to sing with -Minamino Shuichi-! I was curious.

"I herd you are singing too." I continued, despite the cold act. He looked slightly uncomfortable, avoiding my look. He had thought about it, right? This wasn't just some whim, was it?

"Are you sure about it? It's really hard to sing with Minamino Shuichi. He's a born talent granted a great voice." I said praising maybe just too much on Minamino. Nah, he deserves it. He's so great.

"Are you saying that I can't do it, boy?" Came a sudden voice from the spiky-head's mouth. It was so deep, that I really had to consider the age thing again. Okay, he could be older. But stop right there a moment: me, a boy?!

"I'm saying that I believe when I hear you. And mind, I'm no boy anymore."

"Hn. Sure. Whatever." He answered slightly amused. Then Minamino was there looking worried. I couldn't help smiling at him. It just came naturally. Then I realized that Hiei was suddenly looking at me frowning. He tugged Minamino's sleeve to gain attention.

"Fox, a word." He said and walked away. Was he really expecting Minamino to just follow?! Well, that's exactly what happened, but I was still shocked. Who was he to just order him around?! And 'fox'?

I looked them talking to each other. Well more likely, Minamino talked and asked and Hiei gruffly nodded or commented. They glanced once on my way, and I knew. Hiei had noticed. : :Damn! Just my luck to meet a perspective person, who firstly notices my crush immediately and is none other than my crush's boyfriend. Wait. Boyfriend?: : I felt a sharp jab in my chest. : :Well, of course. That explains.: : I thought of figuring if the others knew and turned to them. They were chattering something, but didn't seem to notice anything between the two talking. Hmm... Scratch that. Shizuru and Keiko seemed to watch them knowingly. : :Ah, girls intuition. Why, of course.: : I shook my head. There was nothing to be done anymore. Now I got to know that Minamino actually had someone and that (a slight relief) he had a -boy- friend, I was left with a broken heart. Well, not exactly. I knew this would happen, so I couldn't really complain. It was a loss, still. But what was I really expecting? Him to be a monk or something? He was that good looking and no boy- or girlfriend? Don't make me laugh.

"Well, then. Should we go the song over before the grand play? And you still need a name and to sign in before anything can happen, you know."

"Oh, don't worry." Yusuke came to me and slapped me on the back so hard that I almost flew over.

"Ups, sorry." He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head looking embarrassed. : :Don't tell me we have a guy in here that is super-strong and doesn't know to control his powers.: : I joked in my head grimacing to myself.

"It's nothing." I said and brushed my clothes straight. Funny enough, they all seemed to exhale like one. "Well, then. Shall we?" I continued looking around. They seemed to lighten up at this comment and everybody nodded looking enthusiastic.

"Where are we going?" Came a soft voice behind me. I turned to see Minamino smiling at me. I couldn't help smiling back. : :How can anyone be that good-looking?: : I thought. Then I felt a dark glare and turned to see Hiei sending me warnings. I frowned at him. I wasn't going to be scared of that little-- Oh, no... I was already being jealous. Therefore I decided to leave the staring competition and continue with the business.

"I though of going the song through before the performance. And those who aren't going to play, could came up with a name and get us signed." Actually I was just dying to hear Hiei sing. But this was good too. So they were a little in sync before going in front of people. But it was still nagging me. What had that spiky haired boy told to Minamino?! The red-head seemed to act just the same. Did that mean that he had already been aware of me? : :I guess I'll never find out...: : I sighed to myself and brushed my long blue hair. (A/N: Think Trunks. That kind of long.)

"Sounds like a plan." Minamino answered. They all agreed to go to the school to practice. The music-class served our purpose perfectly. Now I just had to hope that we had enough instruments since a great part of them were at the stage.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

I wiped the sweat of my forehead and breathed heavily. It went great. They were just absolutely great at playing. And everybody seemed to know how the song went. This I call talent. Though I was a little disappointed. Hiei never agreed to sing. He said he'd sing only once and if we wanted the second lead singer it better be at the performance. Even Minamino couldn't turn his head. Or should I say 'Kurama'. It seemed that they just didn't remembered his name and insisted to call him that. And weird of all: He responded to that name like it really was his. I should ask this from him sometime, but not now. Yukina and Botan rushed in at that exact moment.

"We got it, we got it!" Botan yelled swinging a piece of paper at her hand. Everyone gathered around them and even this sweet Yukina-girl seemed to be exited. Her eyes shone brightly as she explained eagerly. Botan was way too out of it.

"Your name is 'Rose vs. Dragon'." Yukina started. I was confused and not the only one. Yusuke and Kuwabara were changing looks. Minamino, however, seemed to realize because he was blushing slightly.

"It's to stand your competition." Botan explained excitedly to Minamino and Hiei. Shuichi's red deepened slightly. I was looking something absolutely new.

"I don't consider myself as a 'rose'." He said steadily, face hidden. Was he that embarrassed?

"Well, we could've used the 'fox' instead," again the 'fox'. What was that?! "But since you have red hair and green eyes and you seem so..." Botan stopped abruptly when Minamino looked her coldly. He was mad? The blue-haired girl swallowed hard but seemed to decide that she could end her sentence.

"You look frail like a rose. And as beautiful. It's a perfect name, if you ask me." She said slightly exasperated. Then she glanced at Hiei, who seemed to be on Minamino's side and added quickly. "Yukina thought so too, didn't you Yukina-san?" She asked the smaller girl.

"Yes, I think it's perfect for Kurama-san." Yukina nodded affirmative. There was a funny expression on the face of the boy with the white starburst. Like he was between the tree and the bark. These people were confusing me more the minute.

Then Hiei seemed to make a decision. He moved slightly off of Minamino's side and looked sly.

"It does describe you." The boy said quietly. At this point Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't hold any longer and fell on to the floor laughing their heads off.

"You...do...play with roses...a lot." Yusuke managed to squeeze out between fit of laughs. Minamino's fists clenched. : :He likes roses?: : I made a mental note to myself.

"I can understand the rose" I started. They all looked suddenly at me as if they had completely forgotten about my existence. I wouldn't be surprised even if they had. They obviously had some kind of a group-thing going on, in witch I wasn't included. I felt slightly jealous to the others for being so close to Minamino.

"But why the dragon?" I ended questioning. I could find traces of panic and worry on Yusuke's, Keiko's and Botan's face, Kuwabara and Yukina seemed puzzled of my question - though different reasons, I'm sure -, Hiei was his usual enclosed himself and I couldn't read Minamino's smiling face at all.

"He has a tattoo." Shizuru said calmly behind me. I turned to her, searching for more explanation. I could swear Yusuke looked even more panicked and Minamino was frowning slightly before he smiled again.

"He has a dragon tattoo on his right arm." Shizuru cleared. I shot a quick glance at the spoken hand and saw the first time that it was bandaged. The long sleeve of the cloak and his positions were until now covering it. : :Must be a resent tattoo for it to be still bandaged.: : I thought to myself.

"So this is a fight between the two of you?" I asked to clarify things more, looking both Minamino and Hiei back and forth. Hiei tensed up slightly and seemed unconsciously raise his chin in proud, when Minamino just nodded affirmative. As I was adjusting to the idea, Yukina spoke up again.

"So your name is 'Rose vs. Dragon' and you are performing the last. It's about in five minutes." She finished. That got everyone's attention.

"In five minutes?" Yusuke asked slightly exasperated. Hiei growled at him in warning, but Yusuke just waved his hand to him.

"Yea, yea. I didn't mean to be offending, but we've gotta hurry. We are performing in five minutes!" He said hurriedly to everyone and collected his jacket and a plectrum. They gathered their things - I had everything already with me - and we moved fast out of the school and behind the stage.

I looked at the group around me. How on earth was it possible for the two worst felons of Sarayashiki High and their girlfriends and a model student with great looks and his boyfriend to be one big group of friends? Well, that could be figured later. We had more important matters at hand. It was now or never. Our turn was next.

Then the song ended.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

And for those who want to have the music too: Go to and find 'WinMX, download'. With that you should find it. That's a free music-downloading program. I, myself, am using it. Then search from that program 'Kurayami Ni Akai Bara' or 'Romantic Soldier' or 'Wild wind' or (this I recommend) 'Yu Yu Hakusho'. There you get all sorts of songs! Yay!

Advertisement: Little Myy has wrote this awesome fic called: Truly yours. It's just sooooo great! Butterflies in my stomach all over when I read it. :D


	5. The conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't .... Own this. Ya know, Yu Yu Hakusho. But search for Yoshihiro Togashi 'coz he does! Yay! And some other dudes, which I don't know... .... Right.

Claimer: Outside persons as Iwasaki-kun and Hiroko-chan, are mine. As is the story-line. And the band 'Upright House' and the name 'Rose vs. Dragon' (my muse abandoned me at that point, sorry) are mine. Gosh. Don't I own a lot? I have _no_ idea who would want to plagiarize _this_, but it's better to be safe than sorry. .

rebecca: Omg. I can't believe that this is it. O.o Wow. The last chapter. This must be the first story I have ever written through. Fist time for everything. o.-

Once again: You might want to read this along with the music Wild Wind - Yasei no Kaze no Y (Like the wind in the wilderness) by Yu Yu Hakusho.

I was actually hoping for 30 reviews before I post, but I guess one could only hope. It isn't the same as reality, though... So I got to post now when people are waiting and just hope you like this one as well.

This chapter did _not_ go well. I am sorry that this is such a bad chapter and that this came so late! But I had a major writers block (nice seeing you again... -.-). You have nooo idea how hard it is to write someone sing! It was easier with Kurama only, it was a relatively slow song. But this! And I do think you didn't want them to do any choreography. So it was hard! ¨whine, whine¨ Enough of that. On with the dictionary:

koorime - ice maiden

Yoko - a fox demon, the species that Kurama was/is, whatever.

ningen - human

Once again the song is translated _in the chapter_. If you wish to seek proper translations (which is where I got them) go visit www."animelyrics."com without the "'s.

"Indicates speech"

: :Indicates thoughts: : (I think all of them are actually Hiei's. Thought you ought to know. Might help.)

; ;Indicates telepathy; ;

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 5: The conclusion

The song ended.

: :This is stupid. This is just plain stupid. I should've just kept my mouth shut.: : He thought darkly to himself as he watched the previous band getting applause and starting to leave the stage. : :But I just had to say something to him, when he was almost gloving. And of all people to give him more ego boots! My sister.: : He would've growled if it wouldn't be too obvious.

"Hiei! Come on, it's our turn." Yusuke yelled to the slightly shorter boy. The fire demon followed silently, holding up the rear. : :And I can't back off now. That would be considered as cowardice. Thought, it's a win-win situation to me. If we don?t win, I get to have Kurama as my personal servant for a whole week and if we win, I'll be getting my and his share of that money. And the thing I'm spending on is that sweet stuff ... Ice cream.: : He smiled widely. In his mind. God forbid, he would never show it to anyone how he actually enjoyed the situation. : :All this and I only have to sing. Stupid ningen. Thinking that it's hard.: : The half-koorime smirked at the thought. He was good at everything and was just about to show it to that over-confident fox. It was going to be fun.

They all got up to the front of the stage as Hiroko, the announcer girl, told their name and made a few suggestions at what could it mean. She was right as she guessed the rose to be Kurama (he was slightly uncomfortable at this point, Hiei noticed) and the other singer to be the dragon, and that was as far as she could go before she got it completely wrong. She made hints to the audience that maybe they were arguing over a girl. Or that someone had finally tried to beat Minamino Shuichi. : :Not completely wrong, ningen girl. I am beating someone but that someone is Kurama, not any weak ningen.: : Hiei mused to himself arrogantly but said aloud only 'Hn.' Though, Kurama did got the message.

"We'll see how well you beat me, Hiei." The red head winked to the boy and seemed to have more confidence now on the stage. He was actually doubting that the fire demon even knew what kind of situation he was in. ; ;Don't forget.; ; Hiei told him, his lips immobile. ; ;What will happen if we don?t win...; ; Kurama got a trifle paler and glanced to the boy next to him. The fox suddenly realized what kind of situation -he- was in. If Hiei didn't know how to sing and they lost because of that... But still, he had taken the bait. He couldn't resist the challenge when the fire demon had told him through mind-waves that he was going to be beaten. ; ;So you noticed finally why I talked about this competition for so long?; ; He herd again that familiar voice, this time layered with smug. Yes, it was to keep his thoughts out of the outcome. Witch was lose-lose situation to Kurama. Well, not exactly. It was a lose-win situation to his human side and a win-lose to his Yoko side. He really didn't care about the money and the other one... If he knew the feisty half-koorime, that shouldn't be too hard.

Then they both snapped out of it when Hiroko ended her speech and they stepped forward on the spotlight. The green-eyed beauty made the introductions of the band again and Hiei stood quietly arms crossed at his chest, holding the magnifier-thingy a.k.a. the microphone in his left hand. They had thought left to be better than getting more-that-needed attention to his bandaged arm, now that he wasn't wearing his cloak. Iwasaki had insisted so that he wouldn't look so dark and scare the audience away. Hiei had no idea how the love-struck ningen had gotten him to take it off, but now he was standing there with the blue sleeveless shirt that he had had the whole time under the cloak (A/N: He's always on the blue one! ¨grin¨ I just love it the best.) and a light blue collar shirt on top open, witch Iwasaki had lend to him. Or more like forced it to him. If it wasn't for the whole 'mustn't kill humans' -rule, Hiei would've already carried out one or two of his plans.

Hiei and Kurama positioned themselves back to back, turned little to the audience and as the red head closed his eyes, so did the half-koorime, but kept his senses sharp. Kuwabara started the counting with his drumsticks, even though Hiei had his objections about it. But they had said that as the drums always start so it meant that Kuwabara starts. After the three clicks they made the orange top and Iwasaki started. Soon Shizuru joined with the tambourine and not long after Yusuke came in too. All the other instruments quieted down when Keiko started playing the melody very skilfully with only Kuwabara's help. When it came to Hiei's turn, they were secretly all holding their breath. In the last moment the fire demon raised the microphone, opened his eyes and stepped forward.

"Kaze ga hashiru. ore wo yobu mugon no harike-n (The wind races, a silent hurricane calling me)" Hiei's low voice was melodic and beautiful on it's own dark way. Though no one noticed, except he, Kurama was pleasantly surprised of his skill and a trifle of a smile was playing his lips almost unnoticed.

"Are wa sain. kessen no aizu darou (It's probably a sign, a signal of the decisive battle)" he sang. Kurama stepped more forward than the half-koorime had, to show it really was a battle.

"Sou kono inochi yori. aa omoi yume wo (Yes, the day has come for the dream)" The red heads voice competed on it's glory against his shorter friend's. He raised a hand to the audience like he had on his previous performance, Hiei noted.

"Kanaeru tame no hi ga kita saa (That?s more important than my life to be fulfilled)" Kurama's fan-club was swooning all over the place and screaming his name in excitement. But there was only two at the stage, and had their eyes on only each others. But not in that way. : :So he wants to play hard?: : Hiei thought smirking in his mind. They both directed at the same time their attention to the crowd in front of them.

"Kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream (With my heart like this, I'm just Fighting to dream)" They sang together. "Dare ni mo jama sasenai (I won't let anyone get in my way)" Their voices fit perfectly, Kurama singing a bit louder and more clear and Hiei making the song more smooth and sensual with his deep voice. "Unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru (We can decide things like fate for ourselves)" They both glanced each others a smile tugging the fire demons lips and the fox openly pleased, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream. kako no itami tachikitte (Like the wind, we're just Shooting to dream. Cutting off the pain of the past)" Hiei relaxed a little and they turned to sing to the audience in unison. "Kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru (we now decide the future with our own hands)" Their performance was getting more attitude the minute. "Get a chance!" Kurama grabbed the air in front of him to demonstrate the sentence. Then it was Keiko's turn to glow on the spotlight with her exclusive skills.

"Kizudarake no yume ga ore wo karitate'ta (The painful dream spurs me on)" Hiei had came to the conclusion that he had to win the fox in his own game and closed and opened his eyes like on feeling and raised his hand like Kurama had before. "Hieta mune ni nokoru hi wo aoru you ni (as if to fan the fire left in my cold heart)" He brought the hand to his chest where humans had their hearts to make a significant gesture. He showed a few faked expressions to get the audience think he was emotional on the song. Easy. But then...

"Sou atsui omoi ga aa mune wo tataku (Yes, burning emotions resound in my heart)" Kurama stepped a half pace to front and showed loads of feelings from his face as the song went by. "Maru de kienai arashi no you ni (like an unending storm)" The movements he made with his hands were more than the shorted boy could ever create spontaneously. Hiei frowned in his thoughts. : :Is he still trying to win this?: :

"Yasei no mama de ima Fighting to dream (Like the wilderness, we're now Fighting to dream)" Suddenly it was like the two competing had came one. "Zetsubou nado houmutte (Burying despair and such)" They moved in unison so perfectly that Yusuke could've sworn they had practiced it together before, if he didn't knew the real story. And that would be that they had decided everything -today- and he was with them the whole time. Besides, wasn't this supposed to be some kind of a match? "Kemono michi wo hageshiku hitabashiru (we run fiercely, swiftly down the path of the beast)" At this point they had taken a half step to their sides for more room to get the mirror-mimicking correctly.

"Kaze ni natte ima Shooting to dream (Becoming the wind, we're now Shooting to dream)" They shot their hands up, lowered them in front, closed their eyes and all this at the same time. "Hoshii mono wa jiyuu sa (Our desire is freedom)" They brought their arms close and opened their eyes, the same time. "Oretachi kono kokoro wa damasenai (We can't deceive our own hearts)" Both of them looked dead serious eyeing the audience. "It's truth!" Then they both moved to their sides with matching pace when first Iwasaki played a little then Yusuke came in front to keep a solo of his own. He stretched the limits of his playing never leaving the key and showed that even he could do something well if he wanted to. Then the two demons decided that it was their turn and stepped in front of him to sing again.

"Kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream (With my heart like this, I'm just Fighting to dream)" They hold their microphones gently with both hands and closed their eyes. "Dare ni mo jama sasenai (I won't let anyone get in my way)" Both were immobile but tapped the rhythm, Kurama with his right and Hiei with his left leg. "Unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru (We can decide things like fate for ourselves)" At this they finally opened their eyes and looked absolutely serious at the audience. "Kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream (Like the wind, we're just Shooting to dream)" They raised their free hands and swept the sky. "Kako no itami tachikitte (Cutting off the pain of the past)" They brought their hands to their hearts and clenched them to a fist in perfect sync. "Kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru (we now decide the future with our own hands)" They sang their last line with determination and pulled the fists down. "Get a chance!"

Hiei and Kurama waited patiently until the song ended. After that they smiled to the audience Well at least Kurama did, and they relaxed again. Hiroko came to take the cheering as the band 'Rose vs. Dragon' retreated to the back once more.

"Wow!" Yusuke exclaimed. "It went really well, didn't it?" He asked smiling. Kuwabara nodded enthusiastically and started explaining how he himself had really played well. Yusuke took this the wrong way and started to debut about their skills. Soon it became something of a fight. Before Kurama, or anyone else, had to go between them, Botan and Yukina came back to them and suddenly Kuwabara wasn't in any condition to fight anymore.

"Who won?" Hiei asked gruffly from the girls as he handed the shirt back to Iwasaki and drew his own cloak on. Their heads turned quizzically to the two girls that had been in the audience to find it out. The ferry girl and the koorime looked each others and seemed to be troubled.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurama asked nicely. They glanced him uncertainly then again to each others. Yukina shrugged to Botan to give her the authority to whether tell or not, what ever they were so concerned about.

"Well, the thing is" The blue haired girl turned to the eager ears. "We're not quite sure." She ended brightly. They gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah! Who's side were they? It's cant be that hard to tell." Yusuke said questioning loudly.

"But we don't know!" Botan cried furiously. "We thought that Kurama would win, because he's the schools most popular guy. But as you guys were on the stage, Hiei managed to score at least a half of them to his side. I guess some people like his dangerous look." She glanced him measuring his looks. Then she brightened up again. "And his voice! Did you hear? He can really sing!"

"I'm right here, you moron." Hiei growled to her. This made her wince slightly. Kurama chuckled.

"Well, I have to say, I was surprised too." The green eyes sparkled mischievously as they watched the shorter demon.

"So it was a draw then." Kuwabara spoke in. "Guess you can't beat Kurama in his game, after all, shrimp." He mocked the fire demon. Hiei's brow furrowed.

"It was merely his looks and previous reputation that we were even." The ruby eyed boy said back. Kuwabara decided to leave it that but continued to smirk.

"Kurama." Botan said suddenly, before he could comment Hiei on the 'looks' part and she guided him to a more private area. "You really should be more careful." the ferry girl said seriously.

"Why?" the red head asked genuinely puzzled.

"There are people that are doubting that you are a human." She stated watching the fox straight to eye. Kurama's green eyes widened in shock.

"What? It didn't show that much when I was singing, did it?" He asked concerned from Yusuke and Kuwabara that had come beside him.

"Oh, Botan-san. You're a real teaser." Yukina came to scolded her playfully after hearing their talk. Then the koorime turned to the tall beauty.

"She just meant that a few boys were saying that it's humanly impossible to be perfect. I believe that was a complement and not a doubt." The turquoise haired girl smiled to the fox-spirited man, who was getting a nice shade of crimson on his cheeks. It was kind of hard for him to act 'normal' around people that knew him this well. They knew his past and present. It was more than some could hope for, and stay alive.

"Ah! The results!" Yukina piped up happily that woke Kurama from his musing. They all concentrated on hearing Hiroko's voice.

"This is the moment we have been waiting for!" She said rising the tension. "I am very pleased that so many people has come to this event and I would like to...." The announcer then started to give thanks to the audience and the judges. Hiei let an annoyed look to his face. : :This is stupid. Just tell who won and I wont have to be around with so many ningen anymore!: :

"And the winner _is_... With the respectable 48 points..... Ladies and gentlemen.... 'Rose vs. Dragon'!" Hiroko yelled on top of her lungs. There was a great applause and they stepped to the stage, their lead singers in front. The girls were almost swooning as Kurama thanked for the prize and Hiei glared at them. When they finally got to go, the fox gave as promised his share to Hiei. Kuwabara complained about this a little, but Yukina soon got his thoughts away.

"Well, then" Kurama said in the back of the stage structure. "I think I should be leaving now. Mother has probably already made dinner, so I can't let them wait too long."

They all agreed to split at this point. Keiko and Yusuke decided to stay and explore still, Kuwabara left to escort Yukina home and Botan left back to work. Shizuru decided to leave home as well. At that point Hiei had already been vanished.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Back at the Minamino residence..... ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"I think you looked good today..."

"Yes. I think I've heard that already, thank you. '_Looks_'. Humph."

"Hn...sorry."

"Do you mean that?"

"You have just too much ego, fox. Even she was praising you..."

"Oh, jealous are we?"

"You really _were_!"

"Was not."

"Oh, you're so cuuute. I thought you were mad of the surprise."

"... Not really. So... What do you think of that boy?"

"Iwasaki-kun? I had noticed him before your warning, yes. Though, I'm surprised that you of all people would notice something like that. Are you a little jealous of that too, maybe?"

"Of a love-stuck ningen. I though you give me more credit."

"Topic-changer."

Silence....

"So how come you picked 'Wild Wind'?"

"Just something I heard the other day and I thought it had good lyrics."

"You mean something with a battle."

"Well at least it's not like those mushy-mush love songs."

"You don't like them?"

"You didn't like my song? And here I dedicated it for you..."

"..... I said nothing such. And it wasn't a love song."

"Not completely true. In a way it was. 'Love is the power to give birth to miracles', remember?"

"Hn."

Silence...

"What are you going to do with the money?"

"Buy ice cream."

"With _all_ of it?!"

"Ok. I guess you can..."

"Who was asking your permission?"

"But you need me with you. I know you don't like to interact with people. Not to mention humans."

Silence...

"So?"

"What so?"

"Are you coming?"

"Oh, you silly. Of course I am! Do you think I want to miss seeing you eat that much ice cream?"

Silence...

"So, what do you think I should do with Iwasmmph.......mmm...."

Silence.

Owari

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

And there it is! Gosh. My baby has gotten all grown up...¨pat, pat¨ And now leaves the nest. How sad. Bye, bye.

Answering reviews:

jus Kita: Thank you. As you noticed, it took awhile. Now, who am I kidding! It took forever! But please tell me how you thought of all this. Was the story even in the area of the definition 'good'? How did it hold up? And so on. Bye

Br Lr: Thank you so very much! I love being in someone's fav's! Beautiful! I hope it didn't take too long for you, and thank you for being my reader. Till another time...

Nite Nite: Are you kidding! Like I would pair Kurama with any other than Hiei! That's ridiculous. Absurd. Outrageous. So glad that we are in the same boat in this matter. . Thank you for reading. Tja!

Raging Pheonix: This time you really had to wait. -.-;; But you still puzzle me, man. I do hope you liked this and please review and tell me if not. Or if you really did. Or if there's a mistake somewhere. Or something... poking her index fingers? tips together Umm.. Bye.

What2callmyself: Oh, good, you really got that. That reminds me: I have to change the summary to YAOI or something, rather than keep it as 'hints of shounen ai'. There is nooo hints anymore. Just plain shounen ai. Yeah, I think I got what you mean. I have same problems. Well, got to settle for the fic only. ¨sigh¨ Heh, no Iwasaki is just playing the guitar. But he is shown in my other story and probably will be shown in future ones too, so he is important to me. I'm kind of recycling my OC's, so when I describe them in one and may not do so in the other, I'm kind of forcing to my readers to read this story too. ¨smirk¨ Yeah. I'm so evil. Well, till another story... Bye.

Chrislea: You didn't review more than that! I'm now in a total cliff-hanger; did you liked it or not?! If this reminds you of doujinshi, is that a good thing or a bad thing? (I do know what they are, BTW) So Kurama sang and this is how the story turned out. How did you like it? Please tell me! ¨puppy eyes¨

Nothinglittlegirl: Well that wasn't but this is. Glad you enjoyed. . It's always nice to have new readers. Please tell me how did you like the end? Tja ne!

And I would like to thank the academy for the support for really being there for me and.... Okay, that's an old one. -.-;; Moving on....

Now I would like to thank all my readers for ....well, _reading_ this. And giving me feedback. Oh, gosh, I'm gonna miss u guys. T.T

I'm gonna let you on a secret: If you review enough, if I get enough requests, then maybe Hiei shall eat ice cream... .

Please review! And remember to read my other story/stories. Happy life! (weird, I know, but sincere)


End file.
